The Web that Binds Us: Pilot Episode
by DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp
Summary: "What is a spider without a web?" Answer: either dead or homeless. A woman that is basically one with the web of fate joins the Spiders, becoming their personal web... But where does her loyalties truly lie within the Spiders? Moreover, what is up with the thread that binds her to everyone's favorite interrogator? OC-centric. Feitan/OC.


Milky sky blue orbs stared, unseeingly, at the mirror before them, as slender pale digits worked there way through thick navy colored hair that ended in black. As the tangles disappeared from the long tresses, did the other set of fingers gently poked at the large web of colors that naturally surrounded the maiden. "Oh…" as she spoke softly, the word was accompanied by a white plume of breath. Her room was unnaturally cold, as its temperature plummeted into below freezing. To any outsider, it is a great surprise that she was even alive with such living conditions.

Standing tall, the young female glided across the icy marbled floor on the balls of her bare feet, holding the front of her thin white gown so she would not trip, while staring blankly at an empty space, as her navy waves fell down her back, only to pool at her heels. As she waited, she touched the colored web that was spread before her, admiring their bright colors that contrasted with the stark whiteness of everything else. She tugged on one of the more darker threads of silk, the color of molten lava, and the only thread that was directly connected to her chest.

Her ears perked as her head shot up, releasing the silky thread, as someone entered her living space. Blind eyes trailed over the people the had spilled in, completely enraptured by their colored threads that connected to the large web, before focusing on the one that she was most familiar with. Red, like molten lava, made up one of the beings, sending a pleasant chill through her person as a sense of childlike curiosity took over her.

Holding her skirt with one hand, she moved forward, disregarding the others, as she reached out her other hand, only to have it be stopped by a strong, and painful, grip to her tiny wrist. She did not wince, much to the annoyance of the one holding her fragile arm captive, instead she kept moving closer, finally able to feel the scorching warmth of their body. "You are very warm…" she mumbled, letting her skirt fall back into place, and placing the palm of her hand flat against their chest. She came to a silent conclusion that 'they' was – in fact – a 'he'. Even through his clothes, the blind female could still feel the intense heat radiating off his strong body, as if inviting her chilled soft one into a clashing embrace.

Turning her milky gaze away, she stared at a tall form to her left, completely shrouded in a dark purple cocoon. "You must be Chrollo Lucifer; leader of the Phantom Troupe…" the grip on her wrist tighten more at her words, but she paid it no mind as she snuggled closer to the warmth the male radiated. A cat like grin curled her blood-painted lips as she tilted her head in a tiny bow. "I expected your arrival, as I told the master of this house, but he chose to ignore the web that has been spun, leading to his death."

The man, Chrollo Lucifer, chuckled at the tiny woman. "You must be the maiden Luna, the one who sees the web of fate."

Luna nodded in confirmation, still smiling innocently. "Yes, that would be I…" twisting her wrist once, she broke the lax grip on her wrist and glided over to an elegant sofa. "Please," she waved to the space across from her with a single hand, "have a seat, Chrollo Lucifer-sama. I am interested in what the man, who shares a name with my dear Aniue, has to say."

Chrollo sat across from her on a light blue sofa, crossing one leg over the other, as he threw an arm across the back, looking completely at home as he stared at the blind china doll that sat elegantly opposite of him. "Oh?" he hummed softly, "and what name do I share with your Aniue?"

"Lucifer, of course!" Luna giggled softly as her blind eyes twinkled with hidden knowledge that only she knew.

* * *

Luna halted mid sentence, turning her head to face the other Spiders, her blind eyes staring blankly at them. "I am blind, not deaf." She frowned, getting up on her tiny feet with a dancer's grace, as she picked up the front of her thin silk white dress as the rest dragged behind her along with the ends of her ever long hair. She turned her glazed orbs to a tall person coated with a steely silver thread. "If you have something to say, then say it to my face, otherwise hold your tongue."

From his seated position, Chrollo chuckled in amusement as the tiny woman, even shorter than Feitan, talked down to Nobunaga. "Interesting…" he mused softly.

Nobunaga, on the other hand, frowned at the short woman. "And just who are you to order me around?" he asked, bending down to be at face level with her.

Luna smiled. "Wrong move~" she purred, pulling on one the thin strands of silk that was firmly connected to his legs, easily forcing him to fall back as her grip went slack. "Please keep in mind that you are a fly in _my_ web." She stated, looking down at him with her empty eyes. "You might be a Spider, but this is not a web you made, so tread carefully, otherwise you will get caught." A chill ran down the samurai's spine; his mouth agape as he stared back at her. As if nothing happened, she cheerily clapped her hands together, turning to the person cloaked in a bubblegum pink thread. "You must be Hisoka-san~"

A tall, well toned, man with slick back red hair quirked an eyebrow, his golden eyes glittering in interest at the female before him. "Why yes~ That is I~" he replied, just as cheerfully.

Reaching out a pale hand, Luna's slender fingers grazed an odd grass green thread that was intertwined within his web. "Take the Hunter Exam once more. I foresee your passing… However I also see a person of interest. They will not be as strong to fight you, yet, however they have the potential to be a worthy rival for you." She smiled softly, fingers lovingly brushing the colored silk. "Such a lovely color, they are…" retracting her hand, she fingered the silk line that was connected to her heart and trailed to the shortest Spider, before facing the head once more. "Chrollo Lucifer-sama, what is a spider without a web?"

Their leader smirked, understanding exactly what the female was talking about. "I gladly accept your offer, maiden Luna. After all, it saves me the effort of stealing your… talents." He stood from the plush sofa and strode over to her, grabbing a long lock of her hair. "However, before we leave, you need to cut your hair to a reasonable length. Such long hair will simply be a hindrance to us."

"I understand." She turned away as he allowed the silken strands to slip between his fingers, and went back to her vanity. Luna opened up one of the drawers and withdrew a silver dagger almost as long as her forearm, and pulled all of her precious hair over her left shoulder. She wrapped her hand around the strands before gliding the sharp blade through it, allowing the strands to fall into a blackish-blue puddle on the cold floor as the rest swished back into place, now only reaching her flared out hips. "Better?" she questioned, showing off her new hair style.

For a blind woman, she was able to cut her hair just fine with the dagger, Chrollo noted as he nodded. "Feitan, I am leaving her in your group's care." Their leader instructed. The short Spider said nothing as he stalked forward, easily sweeping Luna off her feet, his face a complete mask of indifference as she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck as a means to secure her safety in his strong arms. Luna rested her head against Feitan's shoulder, feeling the pleasant heat that his firm body produced encase her own, warding off the natural cold her dainty form produced.

Phinks snickered at his friend's predicament, while the short bandit shot him a side glare as his thin fingers dug into the young woman's ribs and thigh to control himself. She did not seem to notice, nor minded, which irked the interrogator. Earlier, even, she did not flinch when he silently threatened to snap her frail wrist, but instead snuggled her freezing body against his own hot one.

Once outside did the Troupe break off, most into groups, while others went their own way. In Feitan's group was Franklin, Machi, and Nobunaga; much to the disappointment of the two taller men. "There's a town a day away from here. We should stop by and get her some _sensible_ clothing." Machi spoke up for the first time, talking directly to Feitan, with a flat voice as she stared down at the silent female in his arms.

"First, we find out why she important." He replied, dropping the female down on a fallen tree in a clearing. Luna did not mind, knowing it would take time for any of them to warm up to her, as she kept her unseeing eyes transfixed on the molten lava colored thread that is connected directly to the interrogator of the Troupe. Without really thinking, Luna twirled the thread around her left index finger before gently tugging on it, bringing Feitan at face level with her. His gray eyes darken as he gripped her extended hand, pressing down on the middle joint of her index finger. "What you do?" he growled, adding more force, ready to dislocate the joint in a moments notice if she did not answer.

The thread unwound itself as the distance between them both became smaller. "How curious… Your thread, it is connected directly to me. Only yours, no one else…" a small smile curled her blood stained lips. "Just a simple tug brought you closer." She closed her eyes, taking in his naturally smoky scent. "As your Danchou had stated earlier, I am Luna and I see the Web of Fate…"

"And that means…?" questioned Nobunaga, sounding curious at whatever she was talking about.

"Idiot…" Machi muttered softly to herself. "She means what she says. Luna, here, can probably see threads that actually tell her different things, such as what will happen, and what has happened. Moreover, I'm guessing that each person has a colored thread that is unique solely to them, am I right?" turning her blue gaze to the only other female, Machi directed the last bit to her.

Luna would have clapped her hands in excitement if Feitan did not have her left hand tightly caught in his own, still pressing down on the middle knuckle of her index finger, so she settled for nodding instead. "You are correct! And might I say, your thread is a lovely shade of pink. It clashes nicely with dark indigo…" a coy smile curled her lips. "However I cannot see my own thread that is connected to the web, except for one that is directly connected to me…" she turned her head back towards the small Spider. "For some reason, the owner of that thread is you, and I am deeply curious on what that could mean…"

* * *

**Mainly because Feitan does not get enough love and that bothers me. If I ever continue this, it'll probably end up being rated M because of how my mind works when it comes to Feitan and Luna. Anyways, enjoy and** **_review!_ Please and thank you!**


End file.
